


Cookies

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Holiday Collection 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Jewish Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Can't Cook, hints at marriage proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter just wants to make his boyfriend cookies.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Holiday Collection 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Cookies

Peter knew he shouldn’t be allowed in the kitchen. No matter what, it was a recipe for disaster. So where did I come into his mind that he should make cookies for Harley. Harley had wanted some christmas cookies and Peter had found a few recipes that didn’t contain nuts, because his boyfriend was highly allergic which didn’t stop the jokes from coming. Peter thought everything was going okay until the smoke detector went off. Okay maybe it wasn’t and he should have been smart about putting the fail batch in but he just wanted to make something. Harley ran in and got it off and the fire out and the oven off before he turned to Peter worried. 

“Why were you trying to burn down the kitchen?” Harley asked. Peter looked away and mumbled about wanting to make Harley christmas cookies. Harley still heard him as he laughed and Peter looked at him surprised. 

“You don’t have to make me anything, Pete,” Harley said. “I was going to make some eventually. Just been a bit preoccupied with other stuff this year.” Peter looked at him confused.

“Like what?” Peter asked. They were both done with finals and Peter knew that Harley was in the labs a bit but he wasn’t always in it.

“Learning about Hannakah because I’m dating this really great guy who celebrates it,” Harley told Peter. Peter blushed. 

“I have been looking up Christmas stuff because you celebrate Christmas,” Peter admitted. Harley kissed his head before he started cleaning up the kitchen which Peter helped with. 

~

“You want to taste the cookie dough?” Harley asked Peter. Peter nodded as he went and tried some. 

“This is really good, Harls,” Peter said. Harley nodded.

“It was Mama’s recipe,” Harley said. Peter nodded and put his arms around Harley. 

“Sh’de be proud of the man you have become and how you helped raise your sister and still went to school,” Peter said. Harley agreed that he finished and put the cookies in the oven. Harley pushed Peter onto the counter and kissed him before he heard a eww from his baby sister who just wanted to know if she really was smelling cookies or if she was losing it.

“Yeah, I made some cookies,” Harley said. Peter nodded before remembering how he failed.

“Be glad your brother took over or the place might have burnt down,” Peter said.

“Oh I know we shouldn’t let you in the kitchen. You burnt water while trying to make spaghetti,” Abby reminded him. Peter was baffled as he watched his pretty much sister leave him and his boyfriend alone. 

“You know this would have been a good moment to propose,” Harley jokes.

“After I just set the kitchen on fire,” Peter said.

“I meant as I need you to cook for me for the rest of my life,” Harley said.

“I don’t like proposals around this time. They are always expected,” Peter said. 

“So I should cancel the Christmas proposal I was planning,” Harley jokes. Peter looked at him. “Hey I know you don’t want to think of marriage until after you finish graduate school and we won’t because that is what you want and I respect that Peter. I’m happy just dating you for the rest of my life. We never have to have a big wedding or nothing if you don’t want to. I told you the same when you told me you were asexual.” Peter nodded as Harley held him close and he listened to his heartbeat reassuring that his boyfriend was there. Until the timer went off startling them both. Harley went back into the kitchen as Peter smiled. He wouldn’t mind this for the rest of his life. Quick kisses and hugs from Harley. Being held by him. He didn’t want anymore and Harley was okay with that. Maybe proposing wouldn’t be bad. Especially knowing that Harley was waiting until he said the okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner Server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
